CCS: I've Fallen For You
by warrior81491
Summary: Sakura was a very sensitive girl...who never likes to date but now she find someone that change her and teach her to love... but this man is a player how can she deals with it...
1. a new job

**Summary**: Sakura was a very sensitive girl...who never likes to date but now she find someone that change her and teach her to love... but this man is a player hoe can she deals with it...

**warrior81491**: Hello... everyone... this is my first FanFic hope you like it...

**Chapter 1- a new job**

"…**ding!! Dong!!..."** Tomoyo keeps on pushing the door bell of Sakura's house. "ohhh Sakura we will be late so please… hurry up!!" Tomoyo said while Sakura open the door "ok! Ok! Sorry for the inconvenience…I over slept last night… sorry Tomoyo…" Sakura said with a puppy eyes, "okay, I forgive you so hurry up we will be late at work," Tomoyo said with a sarcastic face. Sakura rush to the bath room just to take a bath then change her pajamas to office uniform and comb her hair while putting her foot to the shoe after all the hurry Sakura go to Tomoyo' s car and hoop in…

**At the office**

"I thought were going to be late," Tomoyo said catching her breathe, " sorry best! I promise it won't be happening again" Sakura said with a big smile on her face and also catching her breathes because they run up to the stairs, and the elevator is to slow to move up and there are so many workers are waiting for it… "So… Sakura I'm going to my office… ok ja ne!!..." Tomoyo exited. Sakura approach her table quickly and began to work, It was a hard day for Sakura because there so much work waiting for her and she couldn't move of so many folders flooding on her table, "what the!! How can I finish all of this…? I don't know was I starting!" Sakura was amazed what she saw… a pile of folders… suddenly a not so old woman approach her… "Ms, Kinomoto?..." the woman ask softly with a serious smile… "what now…Mrs. Cha?"… Sakura responded with busy talk and her eyes were at the file she read… "Well…Mr. Clow… said that you should report on his office right now," Mrs. Cha answered with a small smile on her face, "what! Ok ok ok, I'm going…" Sakura was shock because it's her first time to be called by the CEO of the Company… Sakura work at CMC or Clow Merchandising Company as an assistant stock holder and the woman who called her last minuet was the secretary of Mr. Clow… Sakura wonder… why she was called she think that what would be her faults in the company and she also thought that she is very loyal to her work and there is not possibility that she could be fired.

**At the door of the office of the CEO**

She knocks once then Mr. Clow responds… "Came in Ms, Kinomoto…" Sakura step to the door and slowly open the office was so huge and the center of the office there was the table of Mr. Clow…after seeing Mr. Clow…she rush approach him… "Good Morning Sir…" she greeted with a timid voice and that time she is very nervous… Mr. Clow was an old man but he is quite handsome even though he is quite old… "Well… Ms. Kinomoto… I have a special work for you…" Mr. Clow said with a sarcastic face… with a big smile… "Huh…!!... w-wh-a-t…kind of work sir?" Sakura was very shock and confuse… " ahm… my son Shouran is coming this week…so I want you to do is to assist him in the office because he will be the next boss of the company…sad to say is that I'm having my retirement this coming Friday so I put my son to manage the company…" Mr. Clow…explained, "huhhhhh…why me… I mean why you choose me to be the assistant of your son, Sir?" Sakura ask without further do… and she was very tense and confused… "I choose you because I trust you with this work and I know that you are the only one can handle this…also you have the capacity to a company may son…" Sakura was shock of what she heard she can't believe and she also doesn't understand that particular statement. "What do you mean by that ability you've just said?' Sakura ask again… "You know…Ms. Kinomoto… my son is dangerous towards women… because if he feels that a certain lady… is attracted to him he take advantage of it…" Mr. Clow said smiling… Sakura was still confused, "in additional to that statement…is you are the right girl for that job cause you are different…because you are not easily attracted to boys who looks so fresh…you know what I mean do you?' Mr. Clow sarcastically said and a grim question that confuses her thoughts… "how did he know that kind of stuff that she can't even have a boyfriend because of her sensitivity and the belief that she could only marry a man that can love her with all her heart… so to maintain her beliefs she teach her self not to get in love t o those fresh boys or we can say a playboy type" she deeply thought… " I know you already Ms, Kinomoto because I observe you with all your grace and behavior and I can see that your different" those sentence that came out from the good Mr., Clow…was so unexpected… that explains a lot from her…then she realizes that Mr. Clow hand over a brown envelop… "What is this Sir?" she politely questions the man… "well… this envelop contains many information about my son… the reason I gave you this… is that you may start to learn the grace of my son…so that you may not get fright if my son do to you or something that can hurt you…this will be your guide…so please be alarm and not to be deceive by the charm of my son…" Mr. Clow explain everything with concern… so Sakura think that her boss's son is really a dangerous person… and some kind of a playboy type… "So play safe this time Sakura…" she inquires her self, "Ms. Kinomoto… I'll inform you that my son will be here in weds day…so prepare your self…ok" Mr., Clow informed, "ok Sir, I'll make sure that things will be done fine…" Sakura said smiling…"I think this meeting is successfully done so you can go now Ms, Kinomoto and by the way I already transfer all your paper works to the other stuff…because I know it takes time to study my son's bio data and information…so…I'll give you a day to study all those things… and you are free not to report to tomorrow, you will be back when my son is coming…ok…!!" Mr., Clow said with a big smile…and from there she exited at the big office of her boss… as she walk towards the elevator she couldn't hardly understand her feeling when she get out of that office… she feel the tension. "what will be the end product of this work…am I going to be fine or hurt by the sense of making errors of this stuff… I know it is not hard… my job is only to a company my boss's son… but why am not convincing to go through this job… are there bad things to happen or what… I couldn't explain this feeling right… NO…Sakura deeply thinks.

**At her office table**… she realizes that her table was out of flooding folders because of the deep thinking… but some one breaks the silence of her deep thoughts… "Earth to Sakura… ahm is their something bothering you...?" Tomoyo interrupted her… "ahmmm… nothing… I'm just thinking my new job this month…" Sakura deeply explain to her best friend… "Why?? Is there something wrong with that job you think… you know what you look awful to that face…" Tomoyo try to comfort her, to cheer her…and now she is winning because Sakura smile… "Do I look awful to you…?" she questions her best friends with a sarcastic face and a big smile… "Not really… you still look beautiful so cheer up ok… you know what you should be happy because you got a coolest job" Tomoyo said with astonishing smile… "Huh?" Sakura react with puzzle face… "I know already what your job for this month…and that is the coolest because you are assisting the most handsome bachelor of this year…" Tomoyo informed her… that the son of there boss is very popular but the sad part is she don't know the feature of his face because when the son of their boss visit the company many girls and gays are around the particular boy and she have no chance to see him or just a glimpse, because of her sensitivity she ignore those happenings… "So what… if I a company the boss's son?" she question her best friend with annoyed face, "Well for a reason you to know is that you are very lucky! A chance to date almost a perfect guy… get me?" Tomoyo said… but Sakura still don't understand what her best friend tries to say… "What do you mean?" Sakura still puzzled… "I am trying to say is that you can take this opportunity to have a hot boyfriend even a day… and this day is the start so… Sakura please bear in mind that your 28 and still no boyfriend so this is the best time to reflect on…and be side your beautiful and attractive there is no way that the boss's son will not get attracted to you…UNDERSTAND?" Tomoyo explained with a big smile…but still Sakura is not convince, she still have her belief and theirs no way that can broke it… "No! Best I won't do it… and my job is just to assist the guy not to make pleasure with it…" Sakura defend her pride… "Ok ok ok…I got your point… ahm… Sakura can I ask you a question?" Tomoyo ask her… "Ok what is it?" Sakura grant her question… "I'm thinking why are you so sensitive if we talk about boys and your love life, why are so mean in that sense?" Tomoyo ask gradually… "Simple! I just don't want to be hurt… that's all" Sakura answer surely… "But… are you not afraid in the sagacity that you can be an old maiden/" Tomoyo ask her again with a concern face… "No, I'm not… because I know that there is a special person that can love me and if that person will not come so… that is the time that I considered by self that I may be an old Maiden…" Sakura said with wise aspect… "Ahhh…that's way you're very sensitive…" Tomoyo said with fulfillment, "by the way Tomoyo…how did you know my new job this coming month?" Sakura ask her with a questioned eye… "Well…Mrs. Cha told me…when she went to my office to fill up those forms from the suppliers…" Tomoyo said, "Ahhh…ok," Sakura agree with out any suggestion.

**Sakura went home** early because she have no paper work so she decided to go home and start to study her mission…on her sofa… she slowly open the envelop then she fond a photo in the envelop then she pulled… saw a very handsome guy… a chocolate brown hair and an amber eyes… that is perfectly place at the a beautiful carve face… "His… look is perfectly dangerous to attract a woman…" Sakura said in her thoughts with a tension and her heart was pumping so hard… and also she thinks that this job is not easy to handle… "So I must be careful with this guy… or else," Sakura didn't continue what she is thinking, and she said while holding the piece of photo… and that guy… is Li Shaoran Clow.

**warrior81491**: So... how's my write ups? do you like it? hope you do... ahmmm now I'm working with the other chapters...by the way please review i need to know some of your suggestion... I know it will help to develop my writtings. Ok ja..ne! see yah next chapter... :-)


	2. the confrontation

Chapter 2 – the confrontation

**warrior81491**: hello...guys... this is my next chapter hope you like it...

**Chapter 2 – the confrontation**

**Sakura was in great hurry** because her boss's son is coming and she needs to be early… she pack all her necessary files and put it on her bag then off she go.

**at the office**, she directly approach the elevator then going up to the president's office… while she walk toward the door… her heart start pumping and tension all over his body… suddenly she knock on the door once the she slowly open the door and greeted the 2 people in the office… "Good Morning Sir!" she greeted cheerfully with nervousness… "Oh… Ms, Kinomoto come in… and have a set first…" Mr. Clow happily offers her… and Sakura quickly retort to her boss offer…

mean while she notice that the guy from be hind is looking at her like studying her features… and when she try to glimpse the man… her heart pump so fast and she is very uncomfortable… and she found out that the man from be hind is the son of her boss… "Ms. Kinomoto… I would like to introduce to you my son Shaoran… she would be your new boss…" Mr. Clow introduced his son with a smiley face… in that prospect Shaoran offered his hand over to Sakura as a sign of nicely meeting… also Sakura approach the hand and having a hand shake… as formal as it is… when her hand touch the hand to the man she id like electrified with a higher volts… "This man is so cute and very engrossed… no wonder woman can easily get hurt... just as Mr. Clow reminded me…" she speaks for her thoughts… "Well… son this is your first day… at work and I have her Ms. Kinomoto… to assist you…in the company…" Mr. Clow directed his son… "Ok Papa… I can handle this thing right…ok!" Shaoran answered his father with no reaction… after all introducing… Sakura and Shaoran… exited to the CEO's office… and Sakura do her work properly… she first instructed Mr. Shaoran to the merchandising department… she take a deep breathe in starting to discuss something to Mr. Shaoran… "Mr. Clow… let go first to the merchandising department…" she instructed the man… she was so tense when she gaze the man… also the man gaze at her… where the emerald and the amber eyes meet… "DAMN… his so cute… it is touchy to look at him… I can't take my eye off… him… NO! I should control my self… and remember Mr. Clow's advice…" she said on her mind and having a confusion feeling also annoyed… "Ms, Kinomoto ahm… can I ask you something?" Shaoran ask her with and interesting smile… "What is it Sir?" she replies with unconfident smile… "Can…you please call me Shaoran… cause I'm not used to be called Sir. Clow or Mr. Clow…" he sweetly demanded… "Ok… Sir… I mean Shaoran…" she said with irritation… "…and by the way… can I call you Sakura instead of Ms. Kinomoto…?" he added, "…ahmm… yes…" you can call be that way… beside you're my boss" She said with no worry but still there is guilt inside of her… so they went off to the department area and socialize to the people there… introducing and Sakura guide Shaoran to the Respected… area of the company… after a while Sakura look at her wrist watch… "Oh, it's time for the lunch break…" she said in thought then approach Shaoran… "Sir, I mean Shaoran… ahm… it's time for our lunch break and we must go to the canteen to get something to eat…" she informed the man… "Ahhh… ok… but I don't want to eat at the canteen…" Shaoran said to her with a little smile… "Oh I see… so let meet at the purchasing office after you eat your lunch," Sakura said not double minded her head, "are you not coming with me?" he said directly at her with frustration, "hah!! Are you inviting me for lunch?!" she said it anxiously… "Yup… I'm inviting you… so would you mind joining me for lunch?" the man said with a happy face… "I'm ok… that would be a nice…" she said with out any doubts… then Sakura and Shaoran went off to the parking lot were Shaoran's car is there… then Shaoran assist Sakura… to the Car as a gentleman effect… Sakura get tense when Shaoran act like a very gorgeous gentleman… she could hardly reach her extent feeling… "…Thank you…" she said simply but tense… "My pleasure…" he answered sweetly, so Shaoran get to the car quickly and drove to the road… while they are in the road… there is a severe silence between them… but still no one tries to break the silence… mean while the car stop at the very fancy restaurant… Sakura… was amazed what she saw when she gets inside the resto… "Wow… this is very nice place… the resto is filled with wonderful painting… and the tables were great crafted…" Sakura said it in her thoughts also with amazement… "Do you like it?" Shaoran… said between the silences…"oh… yes… its wonderful… I think there food here is expensive…" she said automatically… Shaoran stare at her a while… "What a girl… I think she's never been here or any resto like…this" he thinks with unconscious feelings… "Shall we go?" Shaoran… instructed her… to go to the table… like a gentleman he support Sakura in taking her chair then… they order some scrumptious meals… "How do you find your meal…?" Shaoran ask her with eye contact… and smile a little… "Ohh… yes… it's yummy…" Sakura said with out any doubt and continue eating… after a while s silence occurs but Shaoran breaks it…. "Sakura… have you been dating some one?" Shaoran ask her frankly… with a mysterious smile… "HUH! SORR Y Sir, I am not talking personal if I'm at work…" Sakura said protect her self… from any unwanted question… from the man… "Were not working here Sakura… remember were having our lunch…" Shaoran said unconvinced… of Sakura's answer… "Even if Sir, it is not nice to talk personal stuff with your boss…" Sakura said with mordant voice… "Ok, your being loyal to your work Sakura… but remember if a boss is asking you a question even if is not connected to work… still the employee have to answer…it whether she/he like it…or not…" Shaoran…said with a devilish smile… "What the hell is he talking about… he just made a role out of the blue… how pathetic is that… why is he so interested if I'm dating or not…" Sakura said in her mind bubbling like she is out on her self… "Huh!!..." she reacts questionable… on her face "There is no problem if you share something about it" he said confidently… "No I'm not telling… it's too personal…" Sakura said… with sarcastic face… "Ok… I respect you…" Shaoran said like he is defeated from the battle… "Good…" she said in a low voice… "what's with this girl she is so sensitive… I can feel she so cooled to me… not like other girls… they are easily giving up there secrets to me…" Shaoran told him self… for those intense scenes… Shaoran got challenge of Sakura's action… He got fired up and got a feeling of interested to the girl… "Because of her difference from other girls… I think I've been challenge to this girl…" Sharon said to his self… and has an interest… in what he thinks… after they ate they went back to the office… and also they back to work… Sakura notice that Shaoran act different after there meaningless conversation during their lunch… "I do feel something well is happen unexpectedly this time…" she thinks of her self and annoyed of that specific feeling.

**warrior81491**: how is it? do you find it good...? now I'm working with chapter 3... hope you will like it too... and please review... tnx!!


	3. what? Just he said?

Chapter 3- what? just he said?

**warrior81491**: Hello... chapter3 in on the line now... how you like it...

**Chapter 3- what? Just he said**?

**Sakura wake up early**… do here daily hygiene… then put her uniform… comb her short hair, powdered her face and put some lip stick… then promptly went to work… she always go to work with Tomoyo… cause Tomoyo… always fetch her at her house… mean while… "How's your work with Mr. Perfect…?" Tomoyo ask suddenly… with simmering face… Sakura got stun and got uptight… "Ahmmm a little anxious…" she said simply… "What do you mean…?' Tomoyo ask and got serious… Sakura began to giggle because of her friend's reaction… "Well… he act different this time and I don't know if it is good or not… for me to mingle with him…" she sad smiling… "I don't get you Sakura… and I'm serious to know about it…" Tomoyo said irritated with Sakura's giggle… "Frankly speaking I don't like him and the way he act… ok! Understand…" Sakura got serious also… "Is he bad to you…?" Tomoyo ask worried… "No…I just don't like him…" Sakura said simply… and gave Tomoyo a big smile so that her best friend will not get worried… after a while Tomoyo responded her… so she gave Sakura a sweet smile. "… Pops? Is Ms. Kinomoto… having boyfriend?" Shaoran ask his father without any double minded… and got serious "…As far as I know her… She have no boyfriend and she is not even dated… why are asking??" Mr. Clow said and got confused of his son's question… and as far as he know him he is not like that towards to any girls… not even asking about it… but now… he is serious as if he change… "Papa? why she so different from other girls?" he ask again with unconscious facial expression… Mr. Clow starts to laugh… like he never laughs before… "Hahahaha… what is in your mind that you ask that question son? is she confused you or just naturally you learn to like her…" Mr. Clow said between his laughs… "I'm serious here pop… "He said tense and sarcastically… Mr. Clow giggles him self of what he is hearing… his son… fall in love of the girl he just meet a week ago… and he didn't expect that his son will be hook not Sakura… "My son… I just don't know how to answer your question… ahmmm my advice is… simple… just date Ms. Kinomoto and find out what she is…" his father said it with a big goofy smile… "How can I do that, she only entertain me if it involve to work… and she don't like to talk about personal stuff like dating or something…" he said worries him self… "Doesn't be just an idiot son…" his father said with sarcastic face… "But Pops… she is just too sensitive…" again he said his father with sarcastic face… "Are you telling me that you're afraid of a girl who has a sensitive life style?" he directed his son… "I just don't know…" he said worry him self… and think him self why he acting likes that… "Ohh… Sakura you're driving me crazy…" he said to his thought.

At the office of the CEO… Sakura approach the door and knock twice… then suddenly Shaoran appeared in front of her… "Oh! Ms. Sakura… you're here… what can I do for you?" he said staring to those beautiful emerald eyes of Sakura… "Am…I have here same paper works from the investors… and it needs to be signed by you…" Sakura said simply and cooled… before Shaoran will answer he first invite Sakura to go in and have a set… "Ok let me have it…" Shaoran said it with out any expression… Shaoran signed quickly the papers and handed over to Sakura… " thank you Sir…" she said simply… and gave him a little smile… then Sakura start to stand up… but a firm hand stop her and get her set again… "What is it Sir?" Sakura ask questionable and began to be tense… "Can we chat for a while?" Shaoran ask her with intimate smile… "W-h at… is it SIR?" Sakura ask him very tense… "Sakura can I invite you to dinner to tonight…?" he said it with gladness… "Huh? A dinner? tonight?..." she said very confuse… "Yup! You heard me Right…" Shaoran said happily… "Is it a business dinner?" she said irate Shaoran… "No… is a dinner between you and me…" he said it with an attract smile… Sakura don't know how to answer Shaoran because she is been eat by her nervousness… suddenly Shaoran came over her and touch her chin with those firm smooth hand and smiled as if he is magnetizing her to confusion… "Please don't say no…" he said with attractive puppy eyes… and a stunning smile… that every girl wants… Sakura stare his eyes like she is studying it her face blush for a moment… and finally she said… "Ok" just as simple answer that makes Shaoran smile brighter and start to let go his hand from Sakura's chin… "Now I confirm it as a date!" he said like he is satisfied… Sakura couldn't believe what she has heard… "What? Just he said?" confuses her thoughts… "I thought is just a dinner… and I doing think it will be date… "She interrupts… "Oh common Sakura… don't be so sensitive… and remember you said ok so it means that we will be dating…" Shaoran said without doubt… Sakura's face became red and starts to get angry… "So in that case I back off the agreement…" she said angry… "No you won't and if you back off I will lock you in this office and kiss you don't you dare refuse it…" Shaoran said sarcastically and gave her a devilish smile… Sakura was shock and tense of what she has heard… "how can I refuse… he will going to lock me up and kiss me… ohh…dear I will die here… help…" she said to her playing thoughts… "So… any rejection?" Shaoran said… directed to her… "Ok, ok, ok, you win…" Sakura said angry… Sakura start to walk to the door… and exited… quickly… her heart beat so fast… like she is going to be fainted… "What… is happening to me?" she questions her self confuse.

At the office table Tomoyo approach… her… "What happen to you…?" Tomoyo ask with concern…Sakura took a deep breathe and start to tell the whole situation… "Well… Tomoyo my good boss ask me for a dinner and I thought that is only a dinner but he said that is date and I try to back off but he said that if I back off… he goanna lock me on his office and the most dreadful part is that he will goanna kiss me… it's so pathetic…" Sakura said continuously… not even catching her breathe… "Hold on…Sakura… you're to fast…" Tomoyo concerned and can hardly understand… "…I really hate… I hate him he such a jerk…" Sakura said angry… Tomoyo smile at her with meaningful and coincident… "Ok I understand… but… I think is very cool…" Tomoyo said with a smirking smile… "Don't act like that Tomoyo… you know already that I don't want to date and especially that guy… I just don't like him… I HATE HIM VERY MUCH…" Sakura said sarcastically…"hahahah… just enjoy it Sakura… left your sensitivity…" Tomoyo said it between laughs… "Huhhhh… how on earth I can enjoy it… it makes me die early…" Sakura said with irritated voice… "I think Shaoran likes you Sakura…" Tomoyo said with a big smile… Sakura got tense and blush… her friend's word make her nervous and deep inside her it confuses her… makes her happy but she thinks that is dangerous… "ja ne… Sakura… I have to go back to my work…" Tomoyo said… and gave her a meaningful smile… but Sakura still out of conclusion… she still thinks what would happen if she dates the man… "Ok bye…" Sakura said with out any reaction… she is out of her self… for a while… suddenly her telephone rang "hello… what can I do for you…?" she greeted like her usual when she is at phone… "Sakura, don't forget our date tonight… I'll fetch you at 7pm… see you at the parking lot… don't be late hah…" a firm voice… that makes Sakura fright and get tense… it was Shaoran… "Ook!" she said angry… then Sakura hang up the phone… and she lend her back at her chair… and look at her wrist watch… "Its 6:30pm…ohhh… my God… only 30 minuets I'll be domed…" she said worrying her self.

After 30 minuets… she arranges her stuff and goes to the powder room to fix her self… then go to the elevator… at the elevator… "my domed is starting," she said simply on her mind… the elevator stop to the basement and found her self at parking lot… in a great surprise she saw Shaoran… waiting for her… he looks very handsome and attractive especially when is smile.

**warrior81491**: Soooooooo...do you love it... hope you do... chapter 4 is coming up soon... please review...tnx :-)


	4. I’m confusing

Chapter 4- I'm confuse

**warrior81491**: hello... tnx for the review guys i really appreciate it... so chapter 4 is here hope you would like it...

**Chapter 4- I'm confusing**

**She quickly goes to the parking lot **where Shaoran wait her… "You're here already… so let's go!" Shaoran said to her with a smile of gladness… Sakura only stare at him… with an irritable face… then suddenly Shaoran help her inside the car like a gentleman… Sakura not react on the man action… she just followed him… then off they go… in the car "Sakura… please don't get mad at me…" Shaoran said simply but smooth… Sakura got shock and not even try to react… a great silence occurred between them… but suddenly Shaoran breaks it… "Sakura were here… so please enjoying being with me…" he said excitedly and gave her a big smile… still Sakura doesn't reply… as if she is not listening… Shaoran and Sakura went to the restaurant and have their table for two… again Shaoran help her get in to sit and Sakura just follow what he is doing… "Just enjoy the date Sakura…" Shaoran said with sarcastic face and a little bit irritate of Sakura's action… again Sakura is out of her self to answer like she don't want to enjoy.

The place is so romantic… pleasurable for couples to date…their table is at the side of the small stage were there is a grand piano… this mean that every minuet a pianist play some of romantic pieces… that makes the scenery more pleasurable.

"Do you like the place?" Shaoran ask her with a cute smile… "It looks to classy" at last Sakura answered … with a little annoyed … but deep in her heart she really loves it… "I'm glad you've answered …me I know you can't stand to talk to me," Shaoran said with a great smile on his face… Sakura just stared at him grimly like she want to feel him that she don't like it…

Mean while Shaoran called the waiter to have their order… "What do you want to eat Sakura?" he asks her… "Anything" She replied coldly…so Shaoran do the order…he choose two beef teriyaki and a red wine… after they order the waiter leave but before the waiter could leave Shaoran whisper to the waiter like he have a plan then the waiter said "ok Sir, I can do it" suddenly the waiter glance Sakura with a momentous smile… Sakura was confused of what the waiter act but she just ignores it "ok thank you" Shaoran said to the waiter … then the waiter leaves… "What would he do this time?" Sakura ask her self while staring at Shaoran that makes her right eyebrow rise… Shaoran notice that Sakura was staring very cold like he done something that she didn't like…but Shaoran just gave her a sweet smile… and Sakura was alarm of his smile that makes her tense again…

After a while their order was ready to serve…before the waiter leave "Sir it is ready and you can use it any time" the waiter said it simply and directed to Shaoran as well… "Thank you again" Shaoran said while handling some tip to the man "my pleasure Sir," he said smiling… Sakura just stare with the two and have no idea what they are talking so she starts to eat… mean while she notice that Shaoran was out of the table… "Where the hell he is going…" she said simply to her mind then she continues eating…

A familiar voice strike to her ear that makes her stop eating… "Ladies and Gentlemen… I will play a song and I'll dedicate this to my date Sakura kinomoto" Shaoran said directed to Sakura… Sakura couldn't believe what she have heard … mean while a familiar music played and she saw that Shaoran was there playing the piano and sings...

_What is this i'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near,  
I'm not just the same.  
I try to hide it,  
Try not to show it.  
It's crazy  
It could'nt be_

Her eyes widen of the very sweet voice she have heard from Shaoran and her heart start to pump and she got tense and she keep on staring at Shaoran…he looks very cute when he do that… "Why did he do that it makes me fall in love with… NO THIS IS WRONG I'm not suppose to be hook up with him' she said nervously…

_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And i'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know  
How it feels_

While Shaoran is singing…he keeps on glancing to Sakura that makes him cuter to look at… Sakura couldn't react of the situation… she admit that she enjoys the song a lot…

_When you said hello,  
I look in your eyes.  
Suddenly, I felt good inside.  
Is this really happ'nin?  
Or am I just dreaming?  
I guess, it's true.  
I can't believe_

The song was really perfect for her to realize that she is falling in love with this man but for her it is just to confusing… her mind is doubled she is so confuse… "What if he just tricking me…?" she said to her mind very confuse "or he just fall in love with me…" her words is playing her mind… "What the hell I'm thinking… he is just like that… he is a player," she told to her self very baffled…

"How's the song?" Shaoran said to her sweetly… "Ahmm…quite impressive" she said coldly… she tries to be cold to him so that the man may think that she not easy to hook up… Shaoran seemed so disappoint of what Sakura answer him… he really expect that the girl will like it… "So that's it!" he said to her sarcastically and his eyes were lonely… "What do you mean?" she said while staring to those lonely eyes of Shaoran…she feel pity for him because of what she is acting…

"Can't you just get it Sakura? … I LOVE YOU!" he said it finally and his eyes were very sincere…Sakura was very sock of what "HUH! No you can't love me… I mean your just tricking me so that I'll be one of you so many girlfriends" she said it acting like a mad woman but deep inside of her she feels the same but she just can't show it because she is scared to be hurt if she goes the flow of love between them… "Sakura!" he said but didn't finish to explain when Sakura got off of her sit… "Let's stop this nonsense Mr., Clow!" she said it while going to exit to the restaurant but before she could go… "Is it wrong to love me?" he question her very sad and his head is facing on the floor but Sakura continue leaving like she never heard what Shaoran ask her…

"NO! It is not wrong to love you… but I just can't" Sakura said on her thought while leaving… the scene is very emotional Sakura burst her tears while going to her home… "What happening to me… I'm so coward to face him, to tell him that I love him to… but it's just to confusing…I'M CONFUSED" she said it while laying to her bed and again she burst her tears…

Suddenly her phone rang and she is not in condition to answer it… but when she saw the screen of her phone… it was Tomoyo…she have no choose so she just answered… "Hello!" she said with no life… "Ohhh Sakura why are you so lonely? I thought you're having fun on your date?" Tomoyo ask her who start too worried… "NO! It's nothing I just feel tired…" she just said it simply… "I know you Sakura… your voice is lonely not tired" Tomoyo said it and got worried… Sakura don't know how to answer it "just tell me what happen…may I be can help…" Tomoyo offer her self to Sakura because she knows that her friend really need to talk and she is the possible person to comfort her in times like this…

Sakura has no choose so she explain every thing to her friend… "Are you nuts!?" Tomoyo questioned her sarcastically… Sakura is so pest of Tomoyo's reaction… "Sakura just left you damn sensitiveness and just follow what you heart demands to…" Tomoyo said again with encouragement for Sakura… "Tomoyo… I can't love him…he is a player and I don't want to be played!" Sakura said defending her self… "How would you know if you won't try it!" she said to Sakura direct and meaningful… Sakura finally realizes Tomoyo is right… "So common Sakura make up your mind… there is big fish to catch… ja ne!" Tomoyo said with simmering voice and before Sakura could answer Tomoyo quickly hang up the phone… "Oh God… what should I do…? I really love Shaoran… but I don't know if he really love's me too" Sakura said to her thought…

**warriro81491**: Do like it?... i really love you if you do... well i need to clarify that I used Clow as the last name of Shaoran... just to make changes hehehe... but i don't own CCS only the story...chapter 5 will be release soon... this chapter is inspride by the song of "I've fallen for you" i really love that song and by the way please review...tnx:-)


	5. Can I trust you

Chapter 5- Can I trust you

**warrior81491**: My chapter 5 in... hope you like it...

**Chapter 5- Can I trust you**

**Sakura was very early at work** she didn't even wait for Tomoyo to fetch her… she really do it because she want to talk Shaoran and apologize what she acts during their date… Sakura was at the front door of Shaoran's office she expect that a little minuet from now the man will came… as she expected Shaoran came and the man looks very lonely and out of life…

Shaoran was great in shock when he saw Sakura standing at his office door… "Sakura? Why are you here" he said catching her attention… Sakura face him with a sorry face and also worried, "Shaoran I'm really sorry for what happen last night…" she said without looking at Shaoran's face… she just look at the floor as if her chatting with it… "Sakura…" he don't know how to answer Sakura… he was really shock what he just heard and he feel a little happy because Sakura talk to him and especially she said sorry…to him.

Shaoran approach her quickly and stand in front of her… Sakura raise her head and face those amber eyes of Shaoran… "I forgive you Sakura," he said sweetly at her with matching cute smile… "Thanks" that's the only word she could reply… and she move to leave but Shaoran block her with his firm hand…he hold her hand that make's her move to him closer… without any word Shaoran hugs her softly and firm like she is very secure… "Sakura…I really love you I know I'm crazy but I'm sure what I feel so… I'm begging you to love me also…" that's the word Shaoran said to a girl… before Shaoran was a player because he knows that girls are slut, easy to get but now he find some one can change his concept to girl and that was Sakura, a different girl…a girl who change his life to challenge and also a girl who feel him pain towards love… "I don't know what to say…Shaoran" Sakura said while unfold Shaoran from hugging her… "Why Sakura? Don't you want to love even learn to?" that's the question she doesn't want to answer… but she have no choose she should answer him the truth… "I'm just scared to be hurt" Sakura said tensional and stared to his amber eyes very serious… "That will never happen if you love me…" he said it with a big smile that is full of love, care and trust… "Can I trust you?" that's the only inquiry she could reply… a question that can notify Shaoran if he is really serious about her…

Before Shaoran could answer Sakura… he pulls Sakura to his office and closes the door… "Shaoran?" Sakura said while wondering Shaoran's action… Shaoran take a deep breathe and said Sakura in very sweet voice… "YES! Sakura you trust me and I'm willing to change just for you…" Sakura's eyes widen… she don't know how to say but deep inside of her she was very happy because Shaoran was really serious about her…

Sakura is still silent at that moment…suddenly Shaoran move his hand to touch her face and stop to her chicks then proceed to her lips… "How is wish to kiss these smooth lips" Shaoran said to his self and gave out a wishing smile… Sakura just stared at him like studying his action… "I really like him…I can't hide it… I really, really love him…" Sakura said to her self and convince her heart to love him no matter what… mean while Shaoran let go his hands to Sakura and move half backward to her… Sakura was just staring at him… she get nervous, really don't understand what she is feeling right now she couldn't open her lips to talk…all of a sudden the door open, Mrs., Cha was their looking at them and smiled… "I'm sorry to disturb both of you…" Mrs., Cha said, "Its ok Mrs., Cha… ahmmm what can I do for you?" Shaoran said smiling… "Well… I would like to inform you that you have meeting this 8am with the board of directors…" Mrs., Cha said it simply and still smiling at them… "Ok Mrs., Cha I'll be there and thank you" Shaoran said it simply with a little smile… Sakura was looking at them talking and she just stood there… "ohh…geee its time for me to go work…" she said in great shock while looking at her wrist watch… then look at Shaoran and Mrs.., Cha… they all smiled at her…then she go out hurry but before she could fully go out she smiled at the 2 and said good bye while waving her hand…so off she go…

Sakura was out of sight of the room… Shaoran was still looking at the door were Sakura left a while ago… "You like her, don't you?" Mrs., Cha ask smiling to Shaoran… "Yes I do…" Shaoran said to her facing and gave a sweet smile… Shaoran treat Mrs., Cha as his second mother because she is very good at him and she also care for him just like a son and Shaoran can't even hide a secret to her cause he trusted her so he can simply say to her what his feelings is…

"Well… good luck son, I know you can make her love you…" Mrs., Cha smiling and gave him an encouragement words… "Thanks Mrs., Cha…" Shaoran said to her and gave her a smile after that Mrs., Cha leave… and proceed to her work while Shaoran is going to his meeting.

Mean while at the office of Sakura… Tomoyo was they're talking to her… "How's it going?" Tomoyo ask her with curiosity… "About what?" Sakura reply acting like she didn't know what Tomoyo means… "About you and Shaoran?" she said it again "I apologized to him a while ago" Sakura said it simply as possible "really? Then what his reaction?" Tomoyo said with excitement on her face… "Nothing…" Sakura said while holding her laughs… "Huh! Don't pest me Sakura I know there is some thing that he said…" Tomoyo said with sarcastic voice…after hearing the reaction of Tomoyo and her face frown… Sakura burst to laughter and stared to Tomoyo still giggling…

"Ohhh common Sakura, tell me, I'm dieing to know," Tomoyo said and her face is still frowning… "Well he just said that he loves me" Sakura said it between her laughs…

"What? He said that? Really I can't believe" Tomoyo said in surprise.

Sakura's face became serious… "I also don't believe what he said…" she said solemnly.

Then Tomoyo approach her… "You must be happy about it Sakura… image a handsome, rich and most popular person is in love with you…" Tomoyo said persuasive Sakura, "but his player Tomoyo…" Sakura said tensional "that is not a reason not to love him just learn it Sakura" Tomoyo said…

Sakura stared Tomoyo confused, she is like been poured out a bucket of cold water… she doesn't know how to react, even a word won't come out to her lips… "Am I an idiot… why can't I keep on thinking the negative side of him…?

"Your right Tomoyo…I must love him and know if he is serious with me" Sakura said with determination on her face…

"That's right Sakura, I know you'll find your right man" Tomoyo said smiling…

**warrior81491**: i change the my format a little... by the way how's my story do you like it? hope you do... well i'm working on my 6th chapter... soon i well update it... stay tuned guyz love yah all! and please don't forget to review... :-)


	6. A rose for me

**warrior81491**: chapter is here... i change my writings so that it will easier to read... just one of my review e said... thanks a lot i owe you one...

**Chapter 6- A rose for me**

"Sakura let's eat…I'm starving!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Ok… I'll finish up this first…"

Sakura was rapidly working on her files; "ok I'm done" she said and hurries taking her purse… "Finally… we can eat" Tomoyo said, and then the two girls went down to the canteen and order their food… Sakura got butter chicken and rice with cold water while Tomoyo got grilled pork, rice and orange juice… then both of them finds there sits…

"I'm really starving… I can wait to eat this…" Tomoyo said looking to her yummy food… Sakura was just watching her and smiled… so they began to eat, mean while somebody approach them…

"Would you mind if I share sits with you"

Both of them stop eating and look at the man… "Mr., Shaoran Clow!' Tomoyo was stud of what she saw and also Sakura… "What are you doing here?" Sakura said to Shaoran astonish, Shaoran was holding his tray of food…

"Having my lunch…"

Shaoran said simply and smiling… he also stared at Sakura's reaction "I thought you wont like eating in the canteen" Sakura said sarcastically and not even watching Shaoran… "I realize to eat here; someone said that the food here is fine!" Shaoran said simply and still smiling… then Shaoran sit beside to Sakura and start to eat his lunch…

"Mr. Clow, how do you find working here?" Tomoyo ask him interested.

Shaoran look at Tomoyo and smiled… "It's great and interesting…" Tomoyo was stuck on the word interesting… "Interesting?" Tomoyo said confused… "Yes, its interesting because I've been challenge this pass few days, someone made my life more challenging" Shaoran said while looking at Sakura, Sakura focused of her food and stun of what she heard on Shaoran… "What is this idiot talking about… did he mean that I made his life challenging and interesting?" Sakura said to her thoughts and still don't face Shaoran… she feel nervous…

"Mr., Clow? Do you have a girlfriend?" Tomoyo ask him again with an interesting smile.

"Not yet" Shaoran said simply… "Not yet? Why?" Tomoyo ask him again and very conscious, " I need to court her first" he said smiling… Sakura got tense of what she heard "why do you need to court her, I mean you're handsome, attractive and definitely rich… girl can easily hook up in that kind of personality" Tomoyo said, "but this girl is different" Shaoran said while glaring at Sakura "really that girl must be special to you" Tomoyo said without thinking that Sakura is the one that Shaoran meant "may I know Sir, who's that special girl?" Tomoyo ask again, she is like a press that wants a scope for her report… but before Shaoran will answer Sakura distract them

"Oh, look at the time! Its time for as to work again…"

Sakura said and begun to move to her sit and glide to her office… Tomoyo and Shaoran were just looking at her and also they begun to move from their sit and walk to their respective offices… before Tomoyo could go to her office… "Sir, I know already who's that girl you mean a while ago" Tomoyo then go to her office and gave him a smile… Shaoran just smile at her as a respond and look at the two girls walking towards the lobby…

"Slow down Sakura!" Tomoyo said while catching her.

"Sorry…"she said while slowing and face Tomoyo, then both of them go to the elevator… while riding "can you just believe it? Mr., Clow have no girlfriend and he is going to court a girl!" Tomoyo said amazed… Sakura just stared at her friend and listen to her story… "Is he going to court a girl or that girl is me?" she was confused and out of her very self that time…

"Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, common you're not listening to me!" Tomoyo said and got irritate of Sakura's reaction "what is it Tomoyo?" she ask her friend without any malice of what her friend said a minuet ago…

"I'm trying to say is Sir, Clow will court you and are you willing to accept him?"

Tomoyo said and gave her a devilish smile "you're kidding me right? How could he court me? Is he nuts…or may be other girl he would court or something?" Sakura said over reacting… Tomoyo laughs at her reaction… " You're over reacting Sakura! We all know that Shaoran like you and there is no other girl he meant… only you…got me!" Tomoyo said smiling at her evilly… Sakura got tense and blush of what her friend reply to her… the elevator stop to their office floor… at Sakura's table…

"A rose for me!"

Sakura said while looking at the rose at her table… it was a single red rose and there is a note in it… "See Sakura, I told you… you're the one that he will court…" Tomoyo said smiling…Sakura was stun… like there is a butterfly on her stomach "go Sakura read the letter" Tomoyo said while stepping to her office like she gave privacy to Sakura then off she's gone… Sakura stared at the rose then sit to her chair… after a while she open the note and read…

_Dear Ms. Emerald eyes,_

_Please take this single rose and keep it,_

_As you keep this rose you also keep my heart…_

_Please don't throw it… P.S: I love you_

_From,_

_ Mr. Amber eyes._

**warrior81491**: How do you find chapter 6, do you like it....? well for more suggestion or any jurasic reaction just click that violet button... hehehhe... i really need your comment so that i can improve my writtings... bye the way I'm working on my 7th chapter.... soon I'll update it.... :-)


	7. I love you

**warrior81491**: now this chapter is more romantic... hope you'll like it....

**Chapter 7- I love you**

**Everyday Sakura received a single rose** and the same letter… it's been a while that she didn't saw Shaoran… according to Mrs., Cha Shaoran was gone to England to have a businesses trip but he will come back later…

"How can I receive theses roses if my suitor is not here?"

Sakura was very confused of the situation, she even thought that Shaoran is not his admirer who always send her a rose…until the 12th day when Shaoran is gone a special bouquet of red roses was send to her and the note is different from the last… she slowly take the card and slowly open then read…

_ Dear Ms Emerald eyes,  
_

_ please come here at the rooftop of the building…_

_From Mr. Amber eyes_

Sakura was stun and confuse of what she read, she didn't think of any consequences if she followed what is ask from the letter… she doesn't double mind it, she just take her blazer and went right away from the rooftop…

"Shaoran!"

Sakura's eyes widen when she saw Shaoran, she freeze where she's standing and stared at Shaoran, she was really shock… she didn't expect that Shaoran is the one who always send her flowers but she was still confuse because how could Shaoran send her a flower if he is not in the building in this past 12 days…

"I'm glad you came…!"

"Huh?"

Sakura didn't notice that Shaoran is in front of her, looking at her eyes… her heart start pumping fast and her thoughts was blank that is the feeling if your in love… a feeling that make you go crazy and don't know how to deal with it…

"I thought you're gone, I mean gone for business…"

"Yup! I'm gone for only a couple of days"

"But how could you send me those red roses if your not here?"

Sakura was very confuse at that moment and she is still shock of Shaoran's presence, the only thing that came out of her mouth is the confusion of those intrigue red roses

"I request Mrs., Cha to send you every day a roses and some letter"

"But? Why did you do that? Unless you're courting me…"

Sakura said mordantly while putting out her eye sight to other direction so that she can neglect those amber eyes that is very hypnotizing to look at…

"Is that not too obvious or just ignoring me?"

"Yes you're right I'm ignoring you and also ignoring you're corny things that you do for me"

Shaoran was upset of what he hear from her… he didn't expect that Sakura will say those fealty words that can hurt his heart but he didn't mind it… the only thing he mind is that Sakura is like that because she was conserving her sensitivity in loving…

"Sakura, I know you're afraid… afraid of being loved by a boy whose character is not fit to your standard…" Shaoran said very sincere, Sakura don't know what to say… Shaoran was right she was scared of being loved by a player like him…

"Can't you see? Sakura, I'm deeply falling in love with you… and I'm willing to give up everything just for you…" Shaoran said it more sincere, but Sakura was not reacting… she is like a stone… a stone that never feels, never love and positively no heart that cares

"I'm ain't buying those corny diction of yours… you're just fooling me… you're trying to be like that just because you want me to be one of you're toys… that in the end you'll leave it behind… and you know you're…A… " Before Sakura could finish a warm kiss sealed her lips… kisses that curse her and made her go crazy…

Sakura couldn't resist, she was deceive by those cursing kisses of Shaoran… but Sakura still in her mind she is not fully feel to those intense kiss… she do is, she push Shaoran and try to punch him but she can't…

"NO! This is wrong…"

Then she moves towards the door and act to leave… but Shaoran stop her…

"SAKURA STOP… IF YOU WON'T… I'LL JUMP TO THIS BUILING!"

Shaoran said very intense and went a head to the very corner of the rooftop… Sakura quickly turn around and sighted Shaoran's being…

"ARE YOU CARZY? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING"

"I' GOING TO JUMP!"

Shaoran said very determine of what he is doing… then Sakura rush to the corner were Shaoran is there… ready to jump, Sakura got nervous don't know what to do… but Shaoran is still determine to continue what he is doing.

"STOP! SHAORAN DON'T"

Sakura scream… then grab the waist of Shaoran…she is now hugging his back very tightly and her tears burst…and never letting go…

"Don't do it Shaoran…I LOVE YOU!"

Shoaran's eyes widen and couldn't believe what he hears…his heart jump to gladness he can't image what his feelings right now… then he turn his body to face Sakura… that was still on tears"Do you mean it?"

Sakura just nods and still hugging Shaoran more tightly… Shaoran was very happy in that moment… he hug her very secure and full of care…

"I love you too Sakura"

After he said he push Sakura a little…he stared at her…wiping her tear and then… hold her chin up then slowly touch her lips by his lips and then they kiss very sweetly… their kiss was just a touch no one of them move a muscle but there kisses go down very deeply and so they have a very passionate kiss… a kiss that can't be resisted and both they enjoy it…

**warrior81491**: So...how was it? do you like it? ahmmmm.... I'm working with the 8th chapter soon I will update it...please review....thanks....


	8. I don’t want to be gossip

**warrior81491**: thanks for the review guys I really love it... so this is next chapter hope you'll like it...

**Chapter 8- I don't want to be gossip**

**Sakura was very happy** on that day…she is very blooming, like no negative energy will get inside of her… she was very glad that Shaoran was very serious about her and the kiss they share a while ago is a breathe taking scene…

"SAKURA!"

"HUH?"

Sakura was frightened when Tomoyo slap her hand on the table… "What wrong with you? You look so bloomy and you're out of your self!" Tomoyo said with and investigative eyes… Then Sakura get off her chair and pulled Tomoyo to the coffee corner of their office…

"Is there something you want to share with me?"

"Yes! And it's very interesting"

Sakura said to Tomoyo that was very excited of the revelation**…**that Sakura will be sharing…

"It sounds so interesting Sakura… I can't wait to listen to it!"

"Well here it goes… me and Shaoran are…"

Before Sakura could continue, Tomoyo scream to gladness like she knows what is thing that Sakura would tell her…

"Sakura…I'm very proud of you…image Shaoran is the man that you're heart wants… before you're always followed your pride…your sensitiveness but now you're taking it over!" Tomoyo said to Sakura very faithful and encouraging…

"Thanks Tomoyo, you're really my best friend…" Sakura said hugging her friend then she post for a moment while unfolding there hugs…

"Tomoyo…lets just keep this a secret about me and Shaoran…" Sakura said to her very serious… "But why?" Tomoyo ask with concern… "I don't want everyone will know about our relationship and definitely I don't want to be gossip by other people…" Sakura said worried

"Doesn't worry Sakura…I'll keep this as a secret…but remember this Sakura… no smoke can be keep by a hand…" Tomoyo said concerned.

"Thanks Tomoyo, I'll keep it as an advice" Sakura said while hugging again her friend…

Back to the table of Sakura…she was smoothly working on her paper works… suddenly her phone rang, she immediately answer it not even knowing who's on the other line…

"Hello!"

"Hello Baby…"

It was Shaoran on the other line… Sakura was stun of what Shaoran call her, she blushes… she don't know what to say… "His calling me baby! GOSHH…he is so sweet" she said on her mind

"Baby, I'll fetch you after work… just meet me at the parking lot, ok!"

"Ok!"

"See yah! Bye Baby!"

"Ok bye!" Sakura hang up the phone, she was blushing…her happiness can't be measured she is totally freak of the word Baby… "oh, Shaoran you make me go crazy" she said on her thought while putting her stuff to place…she was done on her work, now she's preparing her self then go to the parking lot where her lover is waiting…

-At the parking lot-

Sakura look around the parking lot to search for Shaoran…but Shaoran is no where to found even his car is not here…Sakura start to get worried…worried of being left by Shaoran…

"Where the heck is he?"

Sakura got scared in that moment…she don't know what to do, it was deep in the night and many psycho killers are rooming around, she is very scared of that thought… suddenly someone grab her thin waist…like she was hug by her back,

"Don't worry baby…I'm here!"

Sakura was stun when she heard the voice of Shaoran and her worries were vanish…then she turn her body to face him, Shaoran was smiling at her…

"You jerk! You scared me!"

Sakura said while giving him a punch on his shoulder…but Shaoran just giggle on her reaction and gave her a smack kiss on her lips that make Sakura blush and freeze for a moment…

"I'm sorry, forgive me ok! It won't happen again"

Shaoran was still giggling but Sakura was pest of Shaoran action so she began to leave him but Shaoran hold her hand…and push her to him that makes there bodies a millimeter away from each other…

"Don't go away!"

Shaoran said staring at her emerald eyes… Sakura stared at him also… "Ok I'll forgive you!" Sakura said still staring at him then Shaoran slowly lowered his head and kiss her very sweetly…again Sakura couldn't resist those kisses, the kiss was acute but only a quick kiss…

"So…let's go!"

"Ok…but wait where your car is?"

Sakura ask him confused…Shaoran just smiled at her "we walk! I'm not bringing my car because I want to walk with you!" Shaoran said smiling like he has a plan great plan for their date…

"So this date is walking date…I'm delighted to accompany you!" Sakura said smiling that make Shaoran happy as ever…

**warrior81491**: Sorry for the short chapter... I can work it out for the next one... stay tuned guy... this story well end up soon... but for now... it may take 4 chapter left to finish... and please review...see yah!


	9. I can’t pretend any more

**warrior81491**: sorry that this chapter is updated late... so here's chapter 9 hope you'll like again...

**Chapter 9 – I can't pretend any more**

**It's been a month** that Sakura and Shaoran were on…still they don't admitted to there circle of friends and the stuff that they are dating…except for Tomoyo and Mrs. Cha who were always at their side…

-At women's C.R-

Sakura was powdering her self in the rest…she was about to go out when she heard something unnecessary from the 3 women…

"Have you heard that Mr. Clow is dating Ms. Meiling…the famous jewel designer?"

"Nope! Why? Did you know something about it?"

"Yes! They say that Mr. Clow is always going to the shop of Ms. Meiling…"

"Really!"

Sakura heard those stunning conversation from the three… she couldn't believe it… "Is it true?" she said to her mind confuse plus her heart was starting to feel pain… however, she just pay no heed to it just to prevent from being impair.

The day after those gossips she just heard…she didn't usually go out with Shaoran because the man was very busy but not in work…he is busy in something that Sakura didn't know…Sakura was starting to suspect something about Shaoran.

Mean while at her table Tomoyo approach her concerned however, Sakura didn't notice it because she was busy thinking about Shaoran's current action that was in deed unexplainable.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Is there something that bother you?"

"No, this is nothing!"

Sakura said pretending to be good but her face was in deep worry and her eyes can't deny it…Tomoyo knows her very well… even thought Sakura smile but her eyes is not, she can easily detect that her friend is worried or sad.

"I know you Sakura…don't deny the fact that you're sad, so tell me!"

Tomoyo said more concerned…mean while Sakura's eyes were in tears, she immediately hug Tomoyo.

"I don't think this is appropriate to say Tomoyo… Shaoran was fooling me!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Not really, but I can sense that Shaoran was doing foolish to me…they said that Shaoran was dating other girl and also they said that he was visiting that particular girl…"

"Gossips! Oh, Sakura don't mind those gossips it makes you worry!" Tomoyo said very concerned and now she is comforting her in a way of hugging her like a sister. "There is no way that Shaoran can fool you, he loves you very much…he even aimed to jump from the building just to win you're heart… remember?" Tomoyo said trying to make Sakura smile.

"Thank you Tomoyo…you're really my best friend!" Sakura said to her still hugging and now she smiled.

"So don't mind those gossip ok! You don't even see Shaoran fooled you or making foolishness!" Tomoyo said while unfolding the hugging and wiping those tears from Sakura's eyes.

Sakura just nods at Tomoyo like a little girl. After that intense scene Sakura was back at her work as well as Tomoyo.

Sakura was finish on her work and now she is heading to Tomoyo who was probably busy working…Sakura saw Tomoyo was still busy so she decided not to disturb her therefore she decided to leave Tomoyo a message.

She leave the building and prefer her self to enjoy by walking along the busy street were there is many food stall and some accessories… while she was walking she was stun of what she saw…she sighted Shaoran having dinner with a girl. Sakura couldn't understand her feeling it was mix and her mind were not functioning, she was freezing back then and her feet are starting to move like running.

Sakura run towards the bus station then quickly ride on the bus… she find her self a sit then relax for a moment. "Shaoran-how-could-you!" she said to her mind along with her tears burst. Sakura was in great pain…a pain that kills her heart slowly and passionately. "Now, I see that you are tricking me behind…I trusted you, love you and cared you!" she said to her thoughts as well as she cried.

-At Sakura's home-

Sakura quickly pack her things and decide to have a vacation… a time to think and renew. Then she quickly calls a cab then off she goes… not even leaving a message to Tomoyo. She decided to go to her grandfather's rest house.

-At her grandfather's rest house-

The place was still fresh and beautiful, the house was not to big and the place was surrounded with tress and mountains a perfect place to rest. Sakura's grandfather was not there only the house keeper was there, before she went there she first call her grandfather about her quick vacation so her grandfather approve her to stay his rest house.

First day of her stay, she wake up early and take her self to the spring. The spring was located at the middle end of mountain but its near on the rest house, it was quite hot on the spring a perfect spot to renew her self from those hurts and cries.

-At the office-

"Ms. Tomoyo, do you know where Sakura is?"

"No Sir, maybe she is absent!"

Tomoyo said it simply and stared at Shaoran's eye that was starting to worry… "Do you know the reason why she is absent? Actually I've been contacting her… but she didn't answer any of my calls!" Shaoran ask and said worried.

"Sorry Sir… I don't know anything about her absence" Tomoyo said.

"Would you mind to contact her?" Shaoran request Tomoyo.

"Ok sir, I'll do it!" Tomoyo said with sympathy to Shaoran.

"Thanks!" Shaoran responded.

Tomoyo start to contact Sakura but no one answered even in her landline. "Where the heck is that girl would be?" Tomoyo said start to get worried to her friend. "Oh no, maybe something is happening to her… I'll go check her house!" Tomoyo said to her self with much worried.

Shaoran was also worried he contact again Sakura but still no one answered and now, he decide to go to her house just to check her.

"Baby! Where are you?" he ask him self worried.

**warrior81491**: How was chapter 9? hope you love it... please review...tnx


	10. I didn’t know

**warrior81491**: chapter 10 is here... enjoy...

**Chapter 10- I didn't know**

Both Tomoyo and Shaoran went to Sakura's house but they failed to find her. They even approach her neighbors for some information about her…again they failed.

-A the rest house-

Sakura was still in depressing mode…she always think of Shaoran's foolishness and that pain that punish her heart. Sakura notice her purse…she opened it and found her phone… there is 100 of messages that is unread. Sakura was not in mode to read the messages but her hands click the button to read, like her hand have their own mind.

Sakura notice that mostly of her messages is from Tomoyo and some from her other friend, but there is a single message from Shaoran that she couldn't ignore to read.

_Text:_

_Baby, I know they're something bothering you,_

_We can talk it out…I'm really worried about you._

_Where are you now? I miss you a lot! _

_Please reply… I love you!_

Sakura's eyes start to burst in tears, she admit that she miss Shaoran very much… she misses his kisses and his hugs but Sakura trash his concerns.

"This is rubbish. His doing this just to fool me, make me suffer again just like he do to me now!" Sakura said to her self while putting her phone back to her purse. At that moment Sakura was full of hatred to Shaoran. After a while she decided to go out to have a walk.

She walks to a mini village down from the mountains, she entertains her self by glimpsing the wonders of the town and while she was enjoying roaming around she notice a girl. The girl was Shaoran's date moreover there's a boy accompanies her but the boy is not Shaoran.

Sakura wonders why the girl is here, in fact she is having other man. "The girl was a whore!" she said to her mind while looking the girl and her date in an investigative sight.

It's been a while that she stared at the two couple; she got timid at that moment. "I didn't know that this girl is also a player!" she thinks again without knowing the reality. Afterwards, the girl notices that Sakura was staring at her with a not so good look, she immediately approach her just to know what is her problem.

"You've been staring at us… why? Is there any problem?"

Sakura was shock…her anger starts to burst but before she burst, she covers her serene first. "Nothing!" the only word that she could reply it was hash then starts to move away. The girl stops her by catching her hand.

"Hey wait! I think I know you," the girl said smiling at her. Sakura was confused of the girl as she stared at her like studying her fully.

"If I'm not mistaken you're the girlfriend of Mr. Clow, right?" the girl said. Sakura was more confused and don't know how to reply the girl. The girl is more aggressive to know her more because she knows that she was right.

"Yes, I am!" Sakura said irritate. She just said yes because she knows that Shaoran and her were not officially breaking up. The girl smiled widely that makes Sakura more and more confused and didn't know if this girl is crazy or not.

"I'm glad we've meet by the way I'm Meiling the one who made your ring that Shaoran gave you!" Meiling said simply. Sakura was very stun of what she heard, she freeze for a while and decided to go back to her rest house, to think over and also to acknowledge her misunderstanding.

"Nice to meet you and I'm Sakura by the way!" she said it timid.

"How do you find the ring? …ahhmm I notice that you're not wearing it!" Meiling ask while looking at her right hand.

"It was beautiful, but I forgot to put it on!" Sakura said lying.

"Don't intend to forget it Sakura! Did you know that a ring symbolizes long lasting relationship between your love and if you intend to forget, it means that you're also forgetting your love one," Meiling said explained Sakura the fact of treasuring things that is very special.

Sakura was amaze of the girl's opinion, for her it was fascinating to caress a thing and to know how valued it is. "Now I know that special things are tend to valued. It's like a relationship that if it is given with all hearts, you must valued it also with all hearts!" Sakura said realizing the real essence of love.

Both girls have a short talk but their chitchat was meaning full. Sakura realizes that she was wrong, giving up easy just because of wrong sense is a big mistake that she done. She realizes all the wrongs, like judging people without knowing the truth and also being fix with those nonsense gossips.

After a while Meiling say good-bye to Sakura because she have to do something. Then both of them move in separate ways, Sakura was walking along the big wide road from the small town to her rest house. She was deeply realizing her false to Shaoran… mean while, when she was walking…

**warrior81491**: Chapter 10 is the 3rd from the last chapter... hope you find it good... please don't forget to review...


	11. I’m sorry

**warrior81491**: This chapter is the 2nd to the last... again i hope that you'll enjoy this chapter...

**Chapter 11- I'm sorry**

**-From chapter 10-**

After a while Meiling say good-bye to Sakura because she have to do something. Then both of them move in separate ways, Sakura was walking along the big wide road from the small town to her rest house. She was deeply realizing her false to Shaoran… mean while, when she was walking…

-End chapter 10-

"Tomoyo? How-did-you-know…I'm here?"

Sakura was shock when she saw Tomoyo, she didn't expect the presence of her friend in that certain area. Before Tomoyo could answer Sakura, her tears burst with gladness then she hugs her best friend very tightly.

"I'm deadly worried about you Sakura! Your gone for weeks and your absence make me worried so much…I'm glad you're alright!"

Tomoyo said between tears and still hugging Sakura. Sakura's eyes become teary, she was touch by her friend and its concern for her makes her become conscience. She realize now that her wrongs makes other people worried so much, she feels guilty of making them worried and realizes that Shaoran was also worried about her.

-A the small town-

"Hello couz…It's me Meiling!"

"Oh! Meiling what brings you to call?"

Meiling was the cousin of Shaoran and now she is calling Shaoran for some clarification because she notice that when she talks to Sakura about lifting the ring she observe that Sakura was lying, but she was not that sure so she decided to call her cousin if he already gave the ring.

"I need to clarify something about the ring!"

"The ring?"

Shaoran was stun of his cousin, he didn't expect that his cousin was calling just to clarify something about the ring and he was quite confused in that moment.

"Yeah! The ring… I saw Sakura here in small town a while ago and I notice that she didn't were the ring that I made… is the ring given yet?"

Meiling ask suspiciously. Back in the other line Shaoran was very shock of what he herd, his feelings were mix like he feels happy because he knows now where Sakura is and the other is worried because if she finds out about the ring maybe she'll not get surprise if he gave it to her.

"not yet! Why do you ask?" Shaoran ask pretending that he was not surprise.

"WHAT! You didn't give it to her yet! Damn! I'm so stupid to ask her about that but… why is she lying about that? Are you having L.Q or something?"

Meiling voice becomes more suspicious. Shaoran eyes widen, his feelings was right… Sakura knows already about the ring and it was very bad to hear.

"No, were not…!" Shaoran said timid.

"So why is she acting like that?" Meiling ask simply.

"I don't know really! She was gone when I was about to gave her the ring and I don't know why she is acting like that."

Shaoran explained and his voice was quite sad. He deeply thinks about Sakura's action and the question that needs to be answer about why she is leaving without any say? That's the question confuses his mind.

"Huh? Sakura leave without any word? That's weird… I tell you what! Come here at the small town and find Sakura here, I heard that she was living at the Westside mountains from here… actually it's a small rest house from across the mountains and tress."

Meiling said then hang up the phone. Shaoran do what Meiling said to him he quickly go to the said place and hoping for Sakura's presence there.

-Back to Sakura and Tomoyo-

Sakura invite Tomoyo to her rest house. At the rest house both of them were having a tea at the balcony of the rest house, from there they can see the wonderful scenery and the fresh breeze of the air. It was a paradise there.

Sakura and Tomoyo were peacefully having their tea, mean while Tomoyo breaks the silence between them.

"Sakura, may I ask you? What is the reason why you leave?"

Sakura was struck of that suspicious question that Tomoyo gave. She was not ready to explain in that moment but her conscience pushes her to explain.

"Actually, I decided to take a break, to have peace in my mind and to analyze every portion of my actions…(Sakura starts to explain while taking a little sip from her tea.) It was after work when I decided to have fun by window-shopping in the busy street I was having fun looking at those colorful stalls. Mean while, I got stun when I saw Shaoran date other girl…"

"Really!" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Yes! But I was wrong for having such and idiot brain to think that Shaoran was making foolishness. (Sakura's eyes suddenly tear and Tomoyo was still listening to her explanation) A while ago I saw the girl, she approach me like she already know me and I was right she truly know me in fact she explained to me why she knows me…(Sakura pause for a moment and sip to her tea again) I was stun when I knew Shaoran order her to make a ring for me, she was not a slut and even a couple breaker, she was just a jewel maker…"

"I'm Sorry Sakura!" Shaoran said abruptly.

Suddenly Shaoran came out from the blue… Sakura and Tomoyo was stun of the voice the heard then both of them rapidly face Shaoran questionable.

**warrior81491**: how was it? do you like it? well... i'm hoping that you love this chapter, actually this chapter is 2nd to the last ... and i uplaod this together with the last chapter which is chapter 12... again i'm asking for your review so please don't forget.. ;-x


	12. I’ve fallen for you

**warrior81491**: At last i'm done with this story... hope you'll find this chapter beautiful and unforgettable... hehehehe... just hoping!

**Chapter 12- I've fallen for you**

"**Shaoran!"**

Tomoyo said surprisingly while Sakura stared at him silently. Tomoyo notice that Sakura and Shaoran need some space so she decided to go the kitchen to make some mini cakes and tea for their snacks.

"Ahmm Sakura excuse me for a minuet I need to go to the kitchen to make some snacks so I'll leave you first ok!" Tomoyo said then when out silently.

"Ok!" Sakura reply.

Then Tomoyo leave the balcony where Sakura and Shaoran were left. Sakura face Shaoran, she was very timid in that moment and she can't even stare of Shaoran because she was covered with wariness.

"I heard everything Sakura about the reason why you're here."

"I'm sorry Shaoran… I was very jealous in that day, my mind is full of guilt and rage I don't know what to do so I decided to go here!"

Sakura start to explain everything to Shaoran. She turns back to Shaoran viewing the scenery from behind, that moment was very intense for her. Suddenly, Shaoran approach her then gently catch her thin waist to hug and he kisses her shoulder from behind.

"I forgive you Sakura… don't penalize your self just because of jealousy, we can talk it over and I also have mischief so forgive me too Sakura!"

Shaoran said seriously and still hugging Sakura behind. Sakura turn back again, now she is facing Shaoran…she stared at his eyes very deeply and gently hug him then her tears burst.

"Oh, Shaoran I forgive you… I really miss you so much!"

"I miss you also Sakura… so lets talk it out ok!" Shaoran said while wiping the tears of Sakura.

Shaoran started to explain Sakura about his mischief, he said that the girl was his cousin and he request her to make a beautiful ring for his love…

-Flash back -

"Hello cousin! How are you now?" Shaoran greeted with a big smile on his face.

"I'm okay…what brings you here Shaoran?" Meiling ask.

"Well I have something to you to work on. I need you to make me a ring!"

Shaoran said smiling. Meiling just stared at him confused because she didn't expect that his cousin wants her to work on something. Meiling approach her cousin and check his forehead via her right hand, she checks whether this guy is sick or not. She was shock of her cousin's action…

"A ring? For what? Don't tell me that you're going to get married?"

"Actually yes! I'm going to ask a girl for her hand!"

Meiling was very stun in that moment she can't believe that her cousin, a very popular boy and also known as a player of the year were going to get married. She thinks that she was dreaming or may be sick.

"Are you sure…I mean are you sick or something?" Meiling was getting more suspicious to her cousin, she just don't believe what she heard.

"Of course not, I'm ok… really ok!" Shaoran said gladly.

"Who is that lucky girl? Who make your abnormal heart become normal?" Meiling ask wondering.

"You're to stiff couz…well she is Sakura Kinomoto a girl from my office, she was totally beautiful!"

Meiling eyes widen and couldn't believe that his cousin appreciates a girl. She knows Shaoran very well, she knows that his cousin is not serious in any girls, he just play with them and never he appreciates it but now he is totally different.

"OMG! You're changing now Shaoran… I never thought you're appreciating a girl as far as I know you never appreciate them even like them but know… you're totally new. (Meiling approach her cousin and hold his both hands) Ok! I make a beautiful ring for Sakura then promise me that she will be the last and the first lady that you will love ok!" She said seriously.

That time Meiling ask Shaoran for a picture of Sakura so that she may know what ring will be fitted to Sakura's feature. After he gave the picture Meiling smiled brightly then said to her mind " How noble is this girl, I know now why Shaoran felt for her…she have a beauty of love that is willing to love till the end of her life." She said it while looking at the picture. For her this girl is perfect for her cousin so she decided to make Sakura a beautiful cherry blossom jewel ring.

-End flash back-

Sakura understand everything now, both of them cleared everything. Suddenly Shaoran approach Sakura's sits at that moment Sakura wonder why Shaoran approach her, back then Shaoran's right leg bends like he is in kneeling position and eventually holds her right hand.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" (Shaoran said while putting a ring on Sakura's finger).

Sakura was stun and her eyes widen up, she couldn't believe what she heard and saw "Is he asking me to marry him?" she ask her self then stared at Shaoran like she was analyzing what will she reply. Without any second thought, Sakura rapidly kiss Shaoran on the lips just a sweet smack.

"YES! I will marry you!"

Without any words Shaoran gently kiss Sakura, the kiss was very intense and move to deep. Both of then couldn't resist they both enjoy each other's kisses. After those intense kiss…

"Shaoran, promise me that you will be honest to me," Sakura said adorably.

"Yes, Sakura I will be true to you…I will care, protect and definitely love you!" Shaoran said determined. Both them hug each other very tightly.

Mean while Tomoyo distracts their sweetness "Ahhmm! Do I here church bells now?" Tomoyo said while looking at the two lovebirds and gave them a big smile. Together Sakura and Shaoran face Tomoyo then both of them blush and gave Tomoyo their sweet smile.

"I'm glad that both of you were alright know, so… when do you plan to get married?" Tomoyo ask excitedly, she was very glad that her friend Sakura found a right man… a man that will love her forever.

"Maybe next month!" Sakura said smiling.

"Next month? That was too long… maybe Shaoran will be looking for someone else back then!" Tomoyo said joking and start to giggle.

"Don't he dare to do it or else… I will kill him!" Sakura said looking at Shaoran then she starts to giggle.

"Of course I will not do it, I don't want to die soon!" Shaoran said anxious and stared at Sakura.

"I know you wouldn't do it…I trust you!" Sakura said giggling.

All of them laugh and enjoying the snacks that Tomoyo prepared. Sakura and Shaoran live happily they both enjoy each other company, they shared their love, care and trust to each other.

**-THE END-**

Having trust and honestly gives spices to any relationship that makes it last, just like the story of Sakura and Shaoran they both didn't expect that they will fall in love for each other, they gone through many circumstances they learn to love and revelation with trust comes and finally honesty make their love concrete, that's why no storms will break their love and forever it will last.

**For my next Fanfic: **

**Title:** "PLEASE BE CAREFULL WITH MY HEART"

**Main characters:** Tomoyo and Eriol

**Summary**: In the past, Eriol was left by his former girl friend he was deeply hurt of there break up because of those unforgettable experiences. Eriol's heart become stoned meaning he close his heart for love. One day he meet Tomoyo Daidouji a very sweet girl and have a pleasing personality. How could Eriol stop his heart to be open again to love, how can he stop it if this girl have a key to open… his closed heart…

**warrior81491**: Before i promote my new ccs fanfic, i'm thanking first the people who review and made my story favorite also i'm thanking those beautiful persons that who favorite me as auther. it was very flatering...at my part. now i'm planning to have another fanfic hope you will love it as you love this story...thanks a lot and see yah nxt fanfic... :-)


End file.
